Past Mistakes
by Rivia
Summary: Hermione's past mistakes leave her wanting to fix her broken relationship with her former friend, Harry Potter.


**Past Mistakes**

The tension I felt beforehand is now multiplied as I enter the flat. Inside there's already a crowd, various Ministry employees and Hogwarts graduates all drinking and talking away the night – the sound of muggle music playing over the room. The room has a dim haze of smoke hovering above everyone, the intense smell of magical herbs and cigars force me to wrinkle my nose in slight disgust – making my way through the flat seems easy enough, although brushing up against or bumping into people isn't my best choice to move around.

I notice familiar faces around the flat as I make my way around, tightly gripping Ron's hand as the faces snarl and stare at me. Although it isn't all that bad as the old Hogwarts crowd is still somewhat welcoming when compared to the off-duty Hit-wizards inside the room. 'Harry's new group of friends are welcoming as ever…'

Although I'm engaged in several conversations, my attention is elsewhere. My paranoia prickling as I idly sweep my eyes across the room to spot Harry – my former best-friend. He's the main reason why I'm here with Ron tonight, to patch up our long-broken relationship – ever since that dreadful night on the Horcrux hunt.

Our friendship isn't what it used to be, reduced to polite words and nods whenever we see each other in the Ministry halls – my slight guilt knowing at me from the inside as I think back to that night. 'I guess abandoning your friend to go off with your love interest probably wasn't the brightest idea ever.'

I hadn't exactly been looking forward to tonight's party. I couldn't exactly deny the invitation from Harry, myself and Ron always bringing up the subject of patching things up with our former friend – but with no ends meeting so far. The party being the ideal solution at the time, but now being the source of my dread of finally having the possibility to talk to Harry again. 'He probably invited us out of courtesy.'

I'd even tried my best to dress up for tonight, donning my best clothes in attempt to impress those around her for once – even Ron going as far to dress himself up. 'Judging from the looks I'm receiving from the unknown girls in the room, I'm probably not as nicely dressed as I think I am.' Money being the thing lacking in my relationship with Ron, our jobs at the Ministry being on the lower end of the income table – Ron's job as a lower ranked Auror only bringing in so much money. 'I guess having friends in high places _does_ have an effect on the way you live,' before I even began conversations with my former class-mates I had noticed the other unknown party-goers all sporting expensive clothing and jewellery. It was enough to make my stomach churn in jealousy.

The sudden urge to glance through the parted crowd in front of me is what finally grants me vision to the reason why I'm even here with Ron. He's sitting with Astoria Greengrass of all people who had just placed a bottle of beer into his hand. It's weird, to see someone you once cherished as a dear friend to be surrounded by those you don't even known, and to see him thriving with new people only dimming her mood even more. He's wearing dark jeans which fit well, leaving little to the imagination for as to what's under them. His white shirt fitting comfortably across his toned chest is in the same manor. He's not overly bulky like her boyfriend, no, he's a Hit-Wizard, spending his work time chasing down and arresting high priority targets. All that demanding work must have paid off as I can clearly see a strong form under the clothes he's wearing, even admiring the increased height.

He hasn't noticed either myself or Ron yet, too busy laughing and engaging in a conversation with Astoria – the two smiling together as Harry listens to Astoria talk, the two of them sitting close together due to the packed room. 'Best to get it over with now.' Ringing my hands together in a state of nervousness, I pull on Ron's hand to make our way over to him.

As we approach, Neville joins the group and says something to make the two to make them laugh aloud – the laughter diverting several people's attention towards them. 'It's been so long so I've saw Harry smile and laugh like that.' The three of them look over at us as we near them, their eyes calculating and cool as they watch out approach. It's Harry's gaze is all she cares about now, her need to patch up their relationship so they can go back to the old times. 'At least he's not looking at me and Ron like the others in the room, that's a relief on its own.'

"Hermione, Ron," he greats us with such a casual tone that it strikes a pang in my chest – 'I'm still not used to Harry talking to me like this, like I'm just a casual acquaintance.'

"Hello Harry," I reply meekly, Ron's awkward nod beside me giving out his muted 'hello' as well. I hope I don't sound as nervous as I feel, my knees feeling like jelly as we engage in something as simple as a conversation. 'I remember a time where all three of us could just talk easily to one another…' We both linger awkwardly, involving ourselves into the conversations whenever we can – just enough to try and fit in. 'It's probably better to just sit back and listen though, too scared to talk half time in case my voice shows my nerves.' Bringing up old Hogwarts stories seems and ideal solution, the conversation bringing a slight smile to Harry's lips as they all remember the times of Quidditch and late-night adventures – that doesn't seem enough to catch his attention though, Astoria Greengrass talking about topics that either myself or Ron know nothing about.

Feeling like I'll collapse any second the decision for some fresh air seems promising. "I'll be back in a minute, just need some fresh air," I say aloud, drawing the eyes of Astoria as I interrupt her conversation with Harry – her eyes shining in annoyance as she looks at me. 'Sorry Ron, I'll be back soon,' smiling towards Ron with a quick squeeze of the hand, I leave the group.

I walk up the stairs, the idea of sitting outside on Harry's balcony seeming like the best idea right now. Women turn to look at me as I walk past them, their heads ducking low to whisper to those around them. Hermione Granger, former best-friend of Harry Potter, and part of the duo that abandoned Harry in the famous tent. The doors to the balcony are locked as I reach them, cursing my luck, I turn back to find another solution – a solution in form of an open door leading to a bedroom, the bedroom of her former friend.

'Surely it's not bad if I just sit in there for a while?' Not thinking anymore of the consequences, I pushed the door open further and step inside – taking in the dark colours of the room, the various bookshelves containing piles of books, a dark wooded desk with scattered Ministry documents, and large dark bed.

Sitting down on the bed I feel the silky cloth tingle under my fingers. 'Nothing like my bed at home,' I ponder my situation as I breathe the cool air coming through the open window in the room. 'Maybe if I'd stayed close friends with Harry I'd be having furniture like this?' I'm usually not someone who fawns over expensive items, but it's hard to mask your jealousy when everything around you is shouting at you saying, 'You could be living this life if you hadn't fucked up.'

I sigh to myself and stand up from the bad, taking a quick detour to Harry's bathroom to kill more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making my way back to Ron whilst enduring the torturous stares and whispered comments behind my back is becoming something of tradition, noticing Ron standing to the side fiddling with hands puts a falter in my step as I take a good look at the group. 'He's probably been standing there all that time, not doing anything.'

There is also a new addition to the group, a rather tall olive-skinned witch who stands shoulder to shoulder with Harry – her arm casually swung over Harry's shoulder. 'More boy than girl that one,' I already notice the muscle definition in her arms as she playfully leans into Harry. Even though I don't know who she is, I can already tell that she's got a deep enough relationship with Harry to playfully play rough with him.

Astoria seems to squirm around the unknown witch's presence, her eyes absently glancing over to her whilst listening to Harry. The faintest hint of a smile on Astoria's lips already confirming her thoughts. 'Didn't know the younger Greengrass was like that…'

The conversation between the group is rather pleasant for the most part, well rather until the unknown witch now newly named 'Lydia' had dragged off Astoria by the hips. Their heads close together as they whisper. Everything continues as normal until Harry turns his head to look over the heaving crowd. The front door opens and Pany Parkinson of all people walks in, followed by a smirking Daphne Greengrass.

The look on Harry's face as he watches Daphne approach is one that neither herself or Ron had ever saw from Harry, a look of a lion stalking its prey. His eyes intently focus on the approaching blonde-haired witch as she finally comes to a point of realization. 'Surely Harry doesn't have a thing for Slytherins? Not after the war.' Daphne and herself had never gotten along all too well, the two always head-to-head in academic scores, the Slytherin always spouting pro pureblood insults to her. She'd always labelled her as Pansy's group of friends, the type that she purposefully avoided at Hogwarts.

The two in question greet together with a firm hug, their bodies melting together as Daphne leans into Harry's strong form. Daphne smirks into Harry's neck, her cheeks tinged red in a drunken haze she notes – Harry's arm circling around Daphne's waist as they both share quiet words which causes them both to laugh quietly together.

Me and Ron just stand stoic to the side, not knowing what to do in the situation – Daphne pulls back from Harry only to give him a quick kiss to the cheek. She makes greetings to Neville then finally taking her place besides Harry again – to finally turn and look at myself and Ron.

"Granger, Weasley." Blinking at her casual tone I reply with a muted 'hello' which is yet again followed by Ron's awkward nod. Daphne laughs at the situation, letting herself lean into Harry again. 'Probably too drunk too even stand up straight.'

"So… Pansy, what's she doing here?" Harry hands Daphne his drink, letting her take a deep swig out of the Beer Bottle.

She eyes me weirdly, as if I had just spoken in a foreign language – I level her stare with my own in hopes to hold my ground and at least get involved with Harry again.

"Pansy and I are life-long friends. She's also one of Harry's newer friends, so get used to her being around." Daphne smiles back whilst handing Harry his drink back.

I nod to myself mutely, feeling like I've just been put on the spot. The feeling of Ron's hand tightening in my hand gives me a brief measure of support.

Deciding that we best at least speak to others in the party, I drag Ron along with me to the few friendly faces in the room, mingling and catching up with old friends. Most of them ask about my personal life, how I'm doing at work, how is my relationship with Ron, and what I've been doing lately. It's all enough to put a blank on my mind about Harry, I'm finally enjoying myself for the first time tonight – 'If only it could've involved Harry,' I begrudgingly admit to myself that it's high unlikely that our relationship isn't going to be what it used to be.

I blank out the voice of Susan Bones talking to me and my mind wanders, my eyes flickering over where Harry is still seated and find him only sitting with Neville. Although I can tell Harry is listening to Neville talk, his eyes are focused on someone else in the room.

He has that same look in his eyes again, only this time its deepened as he focuses it on the direction of Daphne, the witch who is currently sitting around a table with Pansy and her sister. The bottle of Fire-whiskey being passed around the three of them.

'It seems that Daphne has changed. I've always remembered her as the snarky pureblood who taunted me in the hallways of Hogwarts – now she's loose and definitely a lot easier to be around, or is the large amount of whiskey she's had?' I continue to look at the group, Pansy and Daphne now huddled together talking in hushed tones – the blonde-haired witch sending out glances to Harry, a smile across her red lips.

I leave Ron with a group of friendly faces as I make my way up back to Harry's room, the stifling room and smell of magical herbs has finally taken a toll on me – my eyes water slightly from the smoke lingering around the room as I shut the bedroom door behind me, leaning against it in comfort.

Taking a walk around the room I spot various possessions of Harry's, magical pictures, several wands, collection of Potions, and hidden inside his closet – the famed Elder Wand hidden away inside a wooden box. Attentively holding it between my fingers I don't feel any reaction, no spark, no gust of power through my fingers, just the feeling of a piece of wood. 'Well that's disappointing, I thought Harry snapped this in half anyway….'

The sound of footsteps outside of his door bring me back to reality, the knob turning even more so as I hastily place the wand back in the box and close shut the closet doors – locking me inside. The door finally opens and Daphne walks in. My brows crease in confusion as I wonder what she's even doing in Harry's room, watching her walk into the bathroom calming me a little.

'Too close. Of all the people to be possibly caught by.' Sighing in relief I listen to the sound of the toilet flushing and the gush of water running from the sink. I'm too busy listening to Daphne in the bathroom to even hear the bedroom door opening again, this time it's Harry walking into the room – the door clicking shut behind him. 'Could this get any worse?' Ringing my hands together in a state of panic, I look through the shutters watching Harry's movement.

The bathroom door opens this time, Daphne stepping out. "Harry!" She cries out, jumping slightly as she notices Harry. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Harry replies in a low tone. She can already tell that Harry doesn't look the bit apologetic as he smiles at Daphne – she can his startling eyes again which are standing out from behind his glasses as they shimmer in delight.

Daphne seems to notice too as she backs away comically. "Harry…," she says in mock warning, a smile forming on her red lips.

Harry lunges towards her and she shouts aloud, jumping to side and onto Harry's bed – running over it to make in the direction of the door. It's all for naught though as Harry easily catches her by the waist – the two of the laughing together as Harry picks her up, Daphne's legs circling around his waist. The two shuffle towards the wall, Daphne's back pressed up against it as the two share a heated kiss.

My mind goes blank in shock. Feeling uncomfortable inside the closet, I waver slightly on the spot - my eyes still glued to Harry and Daphne in their heated kiss.

Harry reaches out with his hand and turns off the light, the room immediately basking into darkness. It doesn't help though as I can still clearly see what's going on in the room – the moon light flooding in through the nearby window lighting up the room perfectly.

She watches as Daphne tilts her head to the side, her blonde hair pushed to the side as Harry trails his teeth down her neck. One of Harry's hand snakes its way up from her waist to cup one of Daphne's breasts, Harry's hand roughly gripping through the fabric. 'I shouldn't be watching this,' not even attempting to turn around I carry on watching as Daphne gives out a soft moan at the contact – her arms making their way around Harry's neck as he sets her back down on the floor. The hand that was roughly squeezing Daphne's breast now moves towards the front of Daphne's jeans, the hand slipping down the front.

"Harry, no," Daphne's voice reaches her ears – the sound of Harry's hand being slapped away following it.

"Why not?" Harry answers back, his hand hovering near Daphne's jeans.

"People are downstairs. Someone could come in, someone like _Granger_ or Weasley." I bristle at Daphne's tone, she'd heard that tone before – the tone mocking highly as she watches their conversation.

Harry just shrugs, not attempting to defend his former best-friends – much to the shock of her. "So?"

"They're going to notice you're not in the room."

"Fuck them. All they've done is hover around me, all this talking of theirs is rather tiresome." Swallowing the lump in my throat and blinking back the tears forming in my eyes, I soldier on.

"I heartily agree as well, Harry. But it's your party – people are going to notice." The two kiss again, deep and slow.

"I know, I know." Harry says against Daphne's lips, "It won't take long. I promise."

Harry's hands went back down and she doesn't fight him this time as he swiftly unbuttons her jeans, one hand already disappearing into them. His thigh nudges Daphne's further apart, the increased contact makes Daphne moan softly. She can easily notice Harry's hand moving in a circular motion before stopping to remove his hand and finally tug down the jeans.

"Harry…" Even from here she can notice Daphne's flushed face and flirting smile as she speaks in a whisper.

Harry silences her with a heated kiss, his mouth travelling downwards as he sinks to his knees. He lifts the hem of her navy tank to carry on plating kisses down her body, his mouth landing on her flat stomach and finally down to her knickers.

Daphne simply leans back against the wall, eyes closed with a smile across her lips. Her hands tangle in Harry's black hair, tightly gripping his locks together. I notice one of Harry's hands land on her hip, holding her place – I briefly wonder where his other hand is. 'Stop! I shouldn't be thinking about that!' I can already feel my face heat up in shame as I continue to watch.

Daphne's moans become more frequent as Harry finally takes a step back – with Harry now out of the way I can see what state Daphne is in. 'Well… she looks pleased…' Her cheeks are heavily flushed and she's got a pleased look on her face, with half-lidded eyes and a rather noticeable damp spot showing on her knickers.

Harry is still on his knees as he moves forward again, this time helping Daphne out of her boots and then pulling off her jeans – the piece of clothing flung over Harry's back. Daphne responds in eagerness as she claws at Harry's shirt, yanking roughly at the buttons – the sound of various buttons clattering against the floor rings out as she pushes the shirt off Harry's shoulder, accidentally knocking Harry's glasses as well. She continues her motion as her hands fly to his pants, Harry simply lets her carry on as the pants are hastily pulled off. Harry's boxers follow quickly after, my limited vision only giving me faint outlines of Daphne's form but mainly of Harry's now naked toned backside.

'Ron's doesn't look like that…' I cringe at my guilty thoughts, wanting to turn away and blank out my thoughts – but my traitorous curiosity gets the better of me.

He's picked up Daphne again by the time I focus my gaze back on to them – Harry carrying the blonde-haired witch to the bed, a simple wave of his hand sends the quilt towards the end of the bed. My view is blocked once again by Harry's back, only the faint outlines of Daphne as Harry's back muscles ripple in the moonlight. She's sitting in front of him, her legs spread apart as my only view of Daphne is her knees bent either side of him. I watch as Harry pulls Daphne's tank over her head, the piece of clothing being thrown over his naked back – her lacy bra following soon after. Harry moves over her, drawing the quilt over their forms with a lazy hand wave – Harry's muscular form now settled between her legs, which are still bent at the knees. One of Harry's hand reaches in front of him as they both lean forward together in a kiss, the distinct sound of fabric ripping halting Daphne's kiss.

"Hey!" Daphne shouts out.

"What?" She'd heard that tone of Harry's before – Harry had always failed to sound innocent, especially now as she hears his voice.

"What do you mean, 'what', I've only just bought these and you've ripped them already!" Daphne pushes Harry's chest as he looks down at Daphne's form.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Harry simply states, bringing up the fabric in question, eyeing it with a smug smile.

The torn fabric thrown casually over Harry's shoulder, immediately turning his attention back to Daphne. "I'll even let you buy as many as you want. Especially ones that drive me mad whenever I see them on you." Harry's voice is rough with lust and passion. She watches as Harry lowers Daphne back down onto the bed while raising one of the witches' legs up, the long pale leg resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry…" Daphne says in a warning tone, her eyebrows creasing together. "Don't be so rough or I'll return it tenfold, make you _bedridden for days_."

The fine sheet outlines Harry's lower body, my eyes roaming over one of his legs stretched out whilst the other is laying sideways – taking the best position for leverage. 'Judging by her moans she's enjoying herself,' I ignore the guilt gnawing in the back of mind as I continue to watch Harry's back writhe and move about as he moves himself. Harry shifts his weight, one hand placed on Daphne's hip. 'I wonder what'd feel like to be in her position,' I furiously shake my head in attempt to shake my lust filled thoughts.

'My sex life pales in comparison to this, I'd never heard someone enjoying themselves so much,' I think back on my experiences with Ron and grimace at the comparison – she'd grown used to their short romps in her bed and unfulfilled orgasm's.

Without a thought of my boyfriend downstairs, I continue to watch. With half-lidded eyes I wander my eyes to Harry's bum, only covered by the sheet – but I can still see the faint traces of muscle contracting as he continuously pumps into the pure-blooded witch under him. I'm truly fascinated, a little jealous, and mortified at the same time.

I've never saw sex be so intense before. By the way he's thrusting roughly into her tells me that she's missing out. 'It seems like Greengrass is a witch that likes to take it rough… Judging by the sounds at least.' The headboard of the bed now knocks against the wall and between the thrusts of Harry I notice the witch beneath him flick her wrist – the headboard immediately silencing, only the sound of Harry's rough groaning and Daphne's moaning filling the room. 'I'm torn between hoping for someone to just barge in and wanting to sit here all night and watch them.'

Daphne looks like a tangle of limbs underneath Harry. He's isn't making gentle love to her like she'd read too many times in her novels – no, this is probably something that she'd overheard Ron say 'fucking' to his brothers. He drives into her harder for a moment, my mind itching for a better view as I can only see Harry's large back thrusting backwards and forwards. Small pale hands tangle in Harry's hair as Daphne moans even louder this time, whispering his name under her breath. The pale leg on Harry's should drops off, but Harry reaches for it – letting her thigh rest against his hips, even from here I easily spot out the tight grip on Daphne's pale skin. 'She's going to have bruises in the morning.'

"Harry!" I hear her moan as she now has her hands on his back. "More!" she shouts out, her nails digging into Harry's back – the faint red scratches standing out in the moon light.

"Daphne." His voice is rough from continued moaning as he lets out one final deep thrust, the witch beneath letting out a silent scream as her mouth hangs open in bliss. Harry lets himself down on top of her, his body laid atop Daphne as she holds him in her arms, giving him a quick kiss to his cheek. They both lay together in silence, their laboured breaths catching up to them as he pulls out of her – Daphne's final purr of satisfaction reaching her ears as Harry rolls off her to lie by her side.

I can finally get a good like in now, Harry lying on his side giving me a view of his half-spent cock. It rests on his thigh, wet and glistening with Daphne's arousal – I'm fascinated and aroused at the same time which I'm immensely disgusted to realise. Harry covers them both with the sheet, his chest gleaning with light sweat as he rolls to his to look at the panting witch next to him with a fond smile.

Daphne places herself on her side as well, the two looking at each other with identical smiles – Daphne now sporting a satisfied look on her face as well as her hand reaches out to trace the outline of Harry's jaw. Her painted fingernails lightly tracing Harry's defined face as her hand wonders from his chin up to his cheekbones to end up playing with his hair – the two continuing to smile at each other as Harry brings her close for a kiss.

I notice one of Harry's hand moving its way to the sheet covering Daphne, intent on gripping the sheet and remove it from her – but he's too slow as Daphne pulls back from their kiss to slap his hand away.

"Don't think so," she's got a sly look on her face. "We've got a party to go back to."

"Fuck the party," Harry replies with the same hand reaching towards the sheet again only to be slapped away.

Looking at Harry once me, Daphne leaves the bed and pulls on her jeans, knickers forgotten as she pulls on her boots. "Don't be like that Harry, you've got two _important guests_ downstairs." Even behind the closet shutters I can easily spot the mocking smile on her face.

'Bitch…'

A bored look covered Harry's face. "Thanks for reminding me…" he mutters.

Daphne laughs at Harry's tone. She watches as Harry admires Daphne's slim form slipping into her clothes, propping himself up on his elbows, sheet falling to his waist as Daphne picks up her top and ripped knickers. She casually tosses them to Harry who catches them, bringing them to his nose with a deep breath.

"You're such a dog sometimes," she laughs.

Harry just laughs at her words. "You love this _dog_. I haven't forgotten about my promise. I'll buy you another pair, anything you like – just tell me."

"I'll hold you to that, Mr Potter," Daphne says, now fully dressed as she makes her way back over to Harry – leaning downwards to plant one last kiss on Harry's lips.

"Stay the night, we can continue what we started before," he says to Daphne, sounding more like a demand than a request.

Daphne just smiles in response, giving him one last kiss as she pulls away from Harry. From my limited view, I can see Daphne stop at the door and turn around again. "Here, catch." Reaching into her back pocket, Daphne pulls out a packet of half full cigarettes. Pulling one out for herself, Daphne places the cig into her mouth as she throws the packet to Harry.

Harry naturally catches it with one hand, taking one out of the packet himself and looks back at her. "I love you." My eyes bulge out at Harry's words, I'd never thought I'd ever hear Harry says those words to anyone, let alone someone like Daphne Greengrass.

"Love you too," she mumbles back, mouth occupied with her cigarette – her wand being lifted to her lips, the red tip immediately lighting the cigarette. Daphne closes the door behind her, not before turning the bedroom light on first.

Harry is now sitting up on the bed, bringing his own wand up to his mouth to light his own. The cigarette packet thrown onto bed as Harry leans against the headboard, the smell of sex and smoke reaching my nose as I continue to watch.

He gets up eventually, vanishing the ash and used cigarette with a flick of the hand. His muscular form covered up once again by his clothes as he leaves the room – whistling to himself as he closes the door behind him.

I let my back hit the closet wall, the wooden surface providing no cushion as I fall to the ground in relief. 'Finally. It's over, I can leave. Although I've got to do some _cleaning_ myself.' Bringing out my own wand I apply the normal cleaning charms, more specifically at my damp knickers – much to my shame as I feel my cheeks heat up.

The rest of the party is an awkward affair. Both Daphne and Harry go about as if nothing had just happened. Harry's tousled hair attracting no wondering eyes as I'm the only one to know what had just happened, I'm still shocked to the core about it. They both pulled it off without anyone else noticing, as if they'd been doing it for some time. 'Perhaps months,' she thinks to herself.

I've decided to stay away from Harry, his comments in the bedroom and what she'd just saw only just adding on to her broken relationship with Harry – Ron doesn't say a thing when I return to his side, only a small smile sent my way as he continues to talk with those around him, with me at his side once again.

Hours later, the party is winding down to just a few people – the old Hogwarts crowd being the main bulk of the people in room as I look around, I take in the look of Daphne's blonde hair and Pansy's short hair disappearing in the direction of Harry's room. 'Looks like she's staying the night then.' I'm sitting in a seat near Harry's kitchen, Ron had previously left in search of the bathroom which has left me alone for the moment – but it's this time I see Harry's form coming towards me.

"Had a good night?" he asks me, the smell of Whiskey heavy on his breath as stands in front of me.

I take a good look at his face, although in a drunken state with a lazy smile on his face – he's still rather handsome. "I did. It was a pretty good party" I reply, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks," he says in a normal tone, not bordering on boredom or sounding genuine. He brushes past me to reach for a bottle of Whiskey – I breathe in the scent on perfume clinging to Harry's clothes as he moves, the scent of Daphne still on him. He moves away after that, saying quick farewells to the others in the room as he climbs the stairs to his room.

With Harry's back finally out of view I lean back in my chair, blowing out a tired breath as I feel my nerves return to normal.

"Ready to go?" Ron's voice reaches my ears as I shift in my seat, taking in Ron's tired appearance as he stands to the side of me.

"Yes, let's go. It's been a long night." Ron just lifts a confused at eyebrow at my words – already making his way towards the front door as I trail behind, but not without one last glance to stairs leading to Harry's room – the nights event still fresh in my mind as I walk through the door.


End file.
